Karane's Eternal Love
by KnightCourage001
Summary: When Karane finally admits her feelings for Link, she is the happiest girl in Skyloft. But, how will Link react to Karane's intense emotions toward him? Will Link reject Karane? Or will Link give Karane a chance at a long-lasting relationship? Find out now! Please rate and review.
1. The Picnic

**Hello, dear readers! **

**I hope you all enjoy this wonderful fanfiction!**

**I would like everyone to gain some insight from this fanfictional story.**

**Karane and Link belong to Nintendo.**

**Now, without further delay, let us see how Link and Karane fair!**

_"Hey Link...um...could I possibly...have a word with you?" Karane inquired bashfully, clasping her hands behind her. "You look a little flustered Karane. What seems to be the problem?" Link questioned. "Please Link, come here, quickly," Karane whispered urgently. "Alright, princess, I'm coming," Link said, rising from his seat in the cafeteria._

_As Link walked toward Karane, the blushing red-haired girl failed to make eye contact with the Goddess's Chosen Hero, looking to the left shyly. Karane has slightly bushy auburn eyebrows, blue eyes, fair skin, and an hourglass figure. Karane wore a yellow tunic, hat, amber gauntlets, khaki pants, and brown combat boots. Link has dirty-blond hair and eyebrows, cerulean eyes, fair skin, and an athletic build from his long, arduous journey to stop Demon Lord Ghirahim and his foul plan to resurrect Demon King Demise._

_Link wore a green tunic, grass-colored windsock hat, chestnut gauntlets, beige pants, and mahogany duel footwear. Link kept his Hylian Shield after he defeated Ghirahim and Demise, but missed his companion, Fi, his Sword Spirit, tremendously. Karane, along with Zelda, Link's childhood friend, helped him slowly overcome his grief, appreciating the two young women wholeheartedly for their concern._

_"Yes Karane, tell me what's bothering you," Link stated kindly. "Um...well...I was wondering...if you..." Karane began, trailing off in her thoughts, thinking of reconsidering her actions. "Karane, please tell me what's going on," Link claimed worriedly, setting his hands on Karane's arms. "Link...I was wondering if...you wanted...to go on a picnic with...me later. Just the two of us. Is...that okay?" Karane asked, shutting her eyes tightly. _

_"Sure, when and where do you want me to meet you, Karane?" Link inquired. "Um...how about in an hour. Meet me near the waterfall," Karane replied, reopening her eyes, her heart fluttering joyously. "Okay, see you then, Karane," Link said, setting his hands in his pockets. "Don't be late either, Link! Zelda told me that you have a strong habit of doing that!" Karane exclaimed sternly, sharply pointing her dainty finger at Link. "Okay, gotcha, now please get that finger-" _

_Link did not get to finish his sentence because Karane shoved her finger into his mouth._

_"Suck on it, Karane purred. _

_Link frowned, gnashing his teeth, preparing to bite Karane's finger. _

_"Damn it, you idiot, I said suck it!" Karane growled. "I swear if you bite my finger, Link, I'll **make **you do worse than this. And don't even think of running to Zelda because she might surprise you and may want to join in **my** way of having fun with you, babe."_

_Groaning in defeat, Link suckled on Karane's delicate finger, savoring her sweet taste._

_"There, is that better?" Karane purred teasingly, embracing Link with her other arm. "Remember what I'm telling you, Link: **don't-be-late**, or an excruciating punishment will be in order."_

Link sat on his bed in his room at the Knight Academy, pondering Karane's eccentric actions moments ago. First, Karane was acting shy, then, she starts playing perverse jokes immediately after, making him lubricate her pretty finger with his saliva. Was Karane going to make Link massage her graceful feet and suck her refined toes, be her punching bag, stand still while she shoots arrows at an apple placed upon his head as well?

Link was not dismayed at Karane for her deeds; on the contrary, it intrigued him. Link was beginning to see the fun side of his friend Karane, rather than the bossy half, though, he could not complain about that either since he was used to it, even secretly liking it. As dominant as Link can be, especially during his journey or when someone truly needs his help, he does not mind another individual taking the lead for a time. Zelda has spunk, but Karane has that flair that makes her stand out. Karane does have her soft side, assisting Link whenever he asked her.

"Hmm...Karane sure has been acting strange lately," Link stated.

**Well, this is merely the beginning!**

**My published book,** _'The Legendary Taurean The Knighthood of Courage'_**, ****is a novel that I have on other websites. PM me if you wish to find out more.**

**Until then, stay safe, dear readers!**


	2. Karane's Confession

"Oh, my precious Link, what in the hell am I going to do with you?" Karane questioned to herself dreamily, sighing.

Karane was lying on her bed in her room on the second floor of the Knight Academy; the boys' accommodations was on the first floor. Karane had the wooden basket of food setting on her desk, the sweet smell of the edibles she prepared permeating her dorm.

_I...hope you like what I made for you, Link. And...I hope you like me, too. Hopefully, not as a friend, but something more beautiful...something...everlasting._

There have been nights when Karane could not sleep because her mind was clouded with images of Link. Karane even cried silently within the confines of her quarters, always worried that Link may love another woman, especially Zelda, leaving her feeling abandoned. Karane's internal turmoil worsened when Link would be gone for days, weeks, maybe months to find Zelda on the Surface. To clear her mental state, Karane would go to the cafeteria, cooking something delicious for Link, predominantly when he was in his lodge sleeping. Karane knew that she was not suppose to be in the diner late at night, chiefly when Ms. Henya, the kind, yet at times, strict lunchroom attendant, would whine about the students not following the Knight Academy's regulations.

When Karane completed her task, she would go to Link's chamber, placing the provision she made for him on his desk, being mindful to write him a letter stating that it was from her. In some instances, if Karane was feeling eager, she would get in Link's bed, lying one of her arms on his chest, kissing him on his cheek before falling asleep. If Link woke up, asking Karane what was wrong, she would tell him that she had a bad dream, telling him to not mention their somewhat intimate occurrence to _anyone_, under no circumstances.

"Well, I better quit wasting time. I need to head to the waterfall before Link gets there," Karane said, sitting up.

Karane rose from the edge of her bed, walking to her desk, grabbing the handles of the picnic cradle.

"I hope everything goes well," Karane stated, sauntering toward the door, clutching the knob.

_This is it, no more hiding my feelings from you, Link. It's now or never! If I choose never, then I don't deserve a good man like you._

Karane opened the door to her room, ambling out into the hallway. Karane closed the door behind her, clearing her thoughts, ready to face her passionate emotions-and most importantly-Link.

* * *

Karane arrived at the waterfall, one of the most breathtaking places in Skyloft besides the Statue of the Goddess. Karane placed the bushel on the grass, setting under a tree, looking up at the clear blue sky, daydreaming.

_Oh Link, please hurry, I have to tell you how I truly feel._

"Hey Karane, I'm here!" Link exclaimed happily, waving. "Link, you actually came, and on time as well!" Karane shouted excitedly, rising from off of the grass, running to Link, hugging him firmly.

_By the goddesses, you smell so good, Link!_

"Karane...is there a particular reason that you wanted to have a picnic with me this morning?" Link asked softly, embracing Karane gently. "Um...um...yes, Link...there's a good reason," Karane replied, blushing. "Want to tell me what's aching your heart?" Link inquired. "Um...yes, yes I do, Link," Karane responded, resting her hands on Link's cheeks. "Alright, Karane, tell me because I'm not letting you go until you do," Link claimed earnestly, holding Karane closer to him, emphazing his meaning.

_Wow, this feels nice...Link's so strong! What the hell has he been eating, Steroid Fruit?_

"Link...I...I...I..." Karane stammered, her heart beating at an accelerated pace. "It's okay, Karane, tell me how you feel. Tell me your inner essence," Link said soothingly. "Link...I...I love you..."


	3. The Dynamic Couple

"Wha...what did you...just say, Karane?" Link asked uncertainly. "I said I love you, you fool!" Karane exclaimed, crushing her lips against Link's orifice in a passionate kiss.

_Karane...loves me? But I thought she never looked at me that way._

Karane withdrew from Link's lips, looking into his eyes dreamily.

"But...Karane...I thought you liked Pipet. Now, you've got me all confused," Link said. "Truthfully, I did, Link, but that nerdy goof never could take his face away from a book for more than three minutes to have a decent fucking conversation with me," Karane confessed. "Not to mention I think he has a thing for the Item Check girl named Peatrice. Honestly, they look like they would make a good couple. But...Link...didn't you ever notice when I complimented you, that I really, _really_ meant it?"

"I thought you were only being nice, Karane," Link stated. "I thought you were just being a good friend, nothing more."

"My gosh, Link, you've got _a lot _to learn," Karane claimed amusingly, massaging Link's back tenderly. "Link...do you like me, too? Please, I know this is sudden, but I don't think I could function properly without you in my life, love."

"What caused you to feel this way about me, Karane? I like you too, but I just can't grasp why you feel the way you do when you never showed me any obvious signs," Link said. "Like I said, Link, you've got _a lot _to learn," Karane repeated. "Link, do you really think I would sleep in your bed, claiming that the reason behind it was due to a "bad dream"? Would I make you suck on my finger or any part of my body without an amorous reason? Me and Zelda known you since we were kids, Link; you still have that naive dispostion. But, I guess that's what I like about you; you don't assume things, you investigate to make sure."

"And...there's another reason, my sweetie: you're reliable," Karane proceeded. "Do you think Goddess Hylia would have chosen you if you didn't have anything noteworthy about you? I don't think she'd even bat an eye your way if she didn't."

Tears began to well in Karane's eyes, threatening to fall any second.

"You're my hero, Link, you're Skyloft's hero, everybody respects you because of your sacrifice!" Karane bawled, embracing Link firmly. "You didn't have to do a damn thing for us, yet you put your ass on the line because destiny called your name! You believed in a better tomorrow for everyone, even for those who are jealous or downright despise you! I, and I promise, will _always _be grateful for your selfless deeds, Link. I love you wholeheartedly, sweetie, even if...even if...even if you don't see me as your potential soulmate."

"Karane..." Link stated, closing his eyes, his features solemn. "That...has to be the most genuine thing I have ever heard. You have such a mature mind and you know what you want from life. I sincerely respect that, Karane. You, Zelda, Headmaster Gaepora, Professor Horwell and Professor Owlan, are the only ones that have showed me any kind of gratification for completing such a burdensome task. I wasn't looking for a pat on the back, Karane, but hearing your powerful confession broke through some of the walling I placed around myself during the course of my journey."

Link opened his eyes halfway, staring at Karane intensely, his countenance remaining somber.

"Karane...do you really feel that way about me? Tell me this isn't a game of yours," Link claimed. "Link, darling, I'm _dead _serious," Karane said, reflecting Link's expression. "That's all I needed to hear," Link stated, kissing Karane, smoothing his fingers through her auburn hair.

_Link likes me, he really likes me! _

Karane returned Link's kiss, gently pulling his dirty-blond hair. When Link and Karane were immersed in their intimacy, the red-haired girl suddenly remembered that she left the picnic basket by the tree. Reluctantly, Karane broke from the kiss, pointing her finger toward their food.

"Wanna eat, babe, I made everything you like?" Karane inquired. "Yeah, I uh...forgot to eat while I was in the lunchroom," Link replied, placing his hand on his stomach. "My goddesses, Link, you're such a dolt," Karane claimed, flicking Link's forehead. "But, you're _my _dolt, remember that, sweetie."

"I will, princess, don't worry," Link assured. "Now, let's eat!"

Link and Karane walked toward the tree, sitting underneath it. Karane began digging through the bassinet, pulling out a red and white checkered blanket, spreading it over the flat grass. When Karane was about to place the food on the quilt, Gondo, the Scrap Shop owner, approached the duo.

"Hey, you two, how's it going?" Gondo greeted. "What's up, Gondo, everything's great," Karane answered sincerely. "Link and I are having a picnic. Anything we can do you for, buddy?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if Headmaster Gaepora was in his office right now," Gondo said. "I think he's in his quarters, right Link?" Karane asked, turning to Link for reassurance. "Yes, he was in his office when I left for breakfast," Link responded. "I appreciate your time, sorry to bother you, take care," Gondo stated, walking toward the Knight Academy. "Wait, Gondo, please take this, enjoy," Karane claimed sweetly, handing Gondo a sandwich. "Well, I'll be damned, I really do appreciate this," Gondo said cordially. "Well, I really hate to keep you two from having fun, so I'll take my leave now. Again, take care, you two."

Gondo hurried to the Knight Academy while Link and Karane took the food out of the basket, placing it on the sheet.

"Gondo's a great friend of mine, Link, we were since our younger days," Karane stated. "To be honest, I once had a crush on him, I even told him when he was too thick to realize it on his own. But alas, it was unrequited; he only saw me as a friend, nothing more. It's sad, actually, Gondo has _way_ more potential than Pipet. But, enough about that, sorry Link."

"No, it's alright, Karane, relieve your heart of its aches," Link claimed sagely. "That's why I will always, _always _love you, Link," Karane said devotedly, kissing Link ardently.


	4. Our First Night

_"So_...Link, how'd you like my food?" Karane inquired seductively, batting her eyes at Link. "It was great, Karane, you even had strawberry shortcake, my _all-time _favorite dessert!" Link replied happily, biting hungrily into his sandwich. "I made that _just _for you, my love," Karane said pleasantly. "There's...something _else_ I can give you as well, Link. If you wanna know what it is, you gotta guess."**  
**

"Hmm...could it be more food? Because if it is, I'm kinda stuffed right now," Link stated. "Wrong, guess again, love," Karane claimed sweetly, setting her hand on Link's face, wiping crumbs away from his lips with her thumb. "Uh...damn it...um...a nice long walk around Skyloft or riding on our Loftwings?" Link predicted. "That _actually _sounds romantic, babe, but once again, you're incorrect," Karane purred, straddling Link's lap, her beautiful face inches from his visage.

"Goddamn it, Karane, what the hell are you _supposed _to be giving me, dear?" Link asked, slightly frustrated. "Well..._this _is one of them," Karane answered, kissing Link. "The other is..._my virginity_, Link, I want you to have it."

"You want me to have _what_!" Link exclaimed, abruptly turning his head, spitting out the Skyloftian Fruit Punch he was drinking. "Link, my precious babe, you _heard _me," Karane said, her expression solemn. "But...Karane...don't you think

it's a little too soon for that? That's the most sacred part of your entire being and-"

Karane kissed Link, taking his Skyloftian Fruit Punch and sandwich, setting them on the checkered blanket. Karane secured her arms around Link's neck, slowly grinding against his clothed member, moaning lustfully into his mouth. Link fastened his arms about Karane's waist, returning her kiss with equal fervor.

_Karane's such a good kisser. She taste so good, I wonder how the rest of her body taste? Wait...great, now I'm thinking perverted. Thanks alot Karane for bringing up the topic of taking your maidenhood. _

"Link, I'm dead fucking serious, I want you to take me...tonight, in my room," Karane stated determinedly. "What about Zelda, Karane, we have to tell her the news about us. She doesn't deserve to be left in the dark," Link claimed. "We will, Link, even if I gotta tell her myself, but I expect to see you tonight when the whole academy's asleep," Karane said, placing feathery kisses on the side Link's erogenous neck. "If we do this, Karane, we can't be loud, otherwise the others will find out," Link advised.

"I understand, babe, I'll _try _to keep it down, unless you have a better place in mind," Karane purred, lying her head on Link's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, inhaling his natural body scent, sighing dreamily.

_Link, you just don't know how long I've kept these feelings hidden away. I admire you, sweetheart. I want you, Link, I need you, just...tell me what you want, and I'll always do my very best to please you, in and out of the bedroom. I expect the same treatment in return, love._

"No, not really, we'll just have to settle for your room then," Link concluded. "After all, Zelda's on the Surface, Headmaster Gaepora, Professor Horwell and Professor Owlan go to bed early, so the second floor's much safer than the first floor."

"Great, bring your ass to my room around 11:30 PM, got it? Oh, just to let you know, I have a _very _strong sex drive, so be prepared to go _all _night," Karane purred lustfully, nibbling Link's neck, leaving a passion mark. "Oh, would you like my private area to be shaved or with a little hair?"

"Shaved please," Link responded quickly, scrunching his face in disgust at the thought of a hairy womanhood. "Hmm...you're in luck, babe," Karane purred, grinding against Link.

_Oh Great Farore, Karane knows how to work her body! She smells wonderful, she feels amazing, she taste otherworldly, she's beautiful, and her voice is pleasant to my ears. Karane also sets my sixth sense ablaze every time she says meaningful things to me. We aren't perfect people, but from my perspective, Karane's close to it, and that's good enough for me._

"Do you have protection, Karane, I mean like birth control or some sort?" Link questioned, squeezing Karane's round, firm buttocks through her pants. "Yes, I do, babe, I've been on it since I was fourteen," Karane replied. "Don't worry, my love, I'll protect you, I'll protect us. I Iove you dearly, through all the obstacles I'm ready to face with you, I'll love you dearly, even if it _kills _me."

_You're a miraculous girl, Karane, you're truly marvelous._

"Hey, sweet angel, the sun will be setting soon, you should go back to the academy and get ready," Link stated, partially lifting Karane's tunic, sliding his hands pass the waistband of her pants, groping her buttocks. "Hmm...my Goddess's Chosen Hero seems to be ready. This will be a night neither of us will _ever _forget," Karane purred, kissing Link fervidly.

Karane reluctantly rose off of Link, folding the quilt, placing it in the picnic basket. Link threw the wrapping paper from the food in the recycling can next to the bush near the stairs. When the area was clear of their mess, Karane walked up the staircase, looking over her shoulder at Link, winking at him.

"Don't keep me waiting, babe," Karane purred, sauntering alluringly toward the Knight Academy.

Link walked to the bench at the top of the eastern edge of Skyloft where the windmill is located, sitting on it, his heart beating rapidly, pondering over Karane's intimate yet rash decision.

_I can't believe this, Karane wants me to take her virginity. This is crazy, I mean, does she really love me **that **much to give herself to me so soon? Pipet didn't cut it for her, she loved Gondo, but he sees her as a friend, but what the fuck could she **possibly** see in me, for Nayru's sake! Karane's perfect in **all **the right places, inside and out, but...I'm still nervous as all out fuck, goddamn it. I used to have wet dreams about Zelda, Karane, and a few other girls in Skyloft, but I always kept it to myself. _

_Hmph, I remember when Karane used to molest me **real good **when __Zelda wasn't around. Karane was a sneaky little minx. I can't believe she was knowledgeable about that kind of stuff at that age. I always ran away from her, but she always caught my dumbass, and if I resisted, she did more perverse things to me. _

_Truthfully, I enjoyed what Karane did to me, never imaging that it would feel so good, but she always threatened to take me to that creepy cave, beat me up, **and **rape me all day long if I told **anybody**, including Zelda, about what she was doing to me almost every-single-fucking-day! She was so fucking horny it was unbelievable, and I was always her damned guinea pig because the other boys didn't suit her taste! Shit, Karane was my first bully 'till Groose retarded ass showed up and fucked everything up! Karane hated having competition, so her and Groose were always at odds when it came to me.**  
**_

_Karane's molesting sessions didn't go unreciprocated; she made me do to her what she did to me, sometimes even making me do things she **didn't **do to me. She was a devious little bitch, making me suck her cute toes after **purposefully **running around the track field, playing dodgeball, sword training with Knight Commander Eagus and any other of her extracurricular activities. I **hated **that shit, they tasted nasty and she fucking knew that dumbass shit, but...she was my bully, so what the fuck could I do. She made eat her out, that I didn't have too much of a problem with since she takes great care of herself. _

_She was even more of a witch by holding me hostage in her room, making me sleep next to her; she always had her damned arms wrapped tightly around me to stop me from sneaking out at night. I was forced to make out with her, massage her feet and body, play some goddamn **tea party **where I had to put on a fucking dress and wear make up, and play some weird game called Doctor and Patient; I hated being the patient for reasons I will **not **mention, and a whole bunch of her other sex-crazed, or painful, bullshit exploits. While being held her prisoner, if I so much as **glanced **at the door, **thinking **I was going to escape, she whooped my ass, then either fucked the shit outta me or straddled my face and made me eat her pussy. She didn't let me go until I swallowed **all **of her essence, which tasted pretty good, actually.  
_

_I remember standing up to Karane, saying that she had issues and needed to solve them and to never bother me again. She was so fucking mad and sad all at once, cursing at me, running after me in a fit of bitter rage, trying to keep me near her. I sidestepped her charge, pulling her short auburn hair, tossing her to the ground. She slowly rose from the ground, looking at me with shock in her eyes, but her anger quickly returned and she ran after me again, her fist raised. I parried her attack and slapped her pretty hard. She fell onto the ground again, rolling before stopping, merely lying on the ground, sniffling. _

_I hated being bullied by Karane and Groose. If she wasn't raping or harassing me, Groose was up to no good, but he was mostly all talk and no action. I didn't give a damn if he was bigger than me, I was waiting for the opportunity for him to swing on me, and I'd of fucked his stupid ass up! _

_I turned my back to Karane before saying, "I don't hate you, Karane, I hate your evil and immoral ways. I hate the way you treat me. I've done nothing but give you the utmost respect yet you turn everything I do into some twisted game to manipulate into your many schemes. I hate it, Karane, it fucking hate it! To be honest with you, I...enjoyed the intimate moments we had, those were the only times I felt you weren't being a totalitarian bitch! When you truly get yourself together, Karane, we can be friends, or, if you're lucky, soul companions. I won't tell Zelda or anyone what we've been through, but don't test me any further. Good-bye, Karane."_

_As I walked away, Karane cried so loud that it made me tear up. I felt guilty for making her cry, but she deserved it after everything she put me through. After the fight between Karane and I, she stalked me day by day, but never approached me. Every time I looked back at her, I always saw sadness in her eyes before she ran away. Then, almost every night, she would come into my room and sit on the floor at the edge of the bed in the fetal position, saying, "I'm sorry, Link, please forgive me" over and over again. It...really creeped me out, but it made me feel guilty even more. I'm sure that wasn't Karane's true intention, but she was, and perhaps still is, a very weird girl._

_Wait...hang on a second...if Karane had sex with me when we were younger, then that means she's **not** a virgin, and neither am I. But, why would she say that? Who knows, but I'll ask her when it's time for me to...face the music._

Link withdrew from his reflection, observing the sky, realizing that the sun was almost hidden behind the clouds.

_Shit, how long have I been daydreaming for! Zelda always said I have my head in the clouds too much. Oh well...I better go back to the academy and get ready._

Link rushed back to the Knight Academy, going to his room, looking at the Crimson Loftwing Clock on the wall.

_Hmm...only 7:31 PM, four more hours until Karane wants to see me. I should go bathe in the meantime._

Link gathered his toiletries and night habiliments from the cabinet and drawer, placing them in a small basin. Link removed his hero's clothes, folding them, setting them in the cabinet. Link fastened his personal green towel around himself, leaving his quarters.

"Who ya showin' off for, Link, wit' ya six pack abs and whatnot?" Groose inquired, grinning widely. "Groose, come on, dude, I'm not showing off, just going to go bathe," Link replied. "Oh...well, keep on workin' out, man, then maybe one day, you'll be as big and strong as ol' Groosie," Groose joked, lightly punching Link's shoulder. "Ha ha, very funny, Groose, well...I should be going. See you around," Link stated, waving, going up the stairs.

Groose saluted Link, returning to his lodge for the evening. Link walked toward the restroom door, prepared to open it when it suddenly shifted open, revealing Karane, who had a orange towel wrapped around her curvaceous body.

"Well, well, look who it is," Karane purred libidinously, resting her elbow against the door entrance, her eyes half-lidded. "You come to get cleaned up for our nightly escapade, hmm? Clean yourself real good now, you've got alot of _exploring _ to do, my hero."

_This is one horny ass girl. She knows how seductive she can be and how much of her seduction she needs to get the job done. Karane's truly blessed...likewise with Zelda._

Karane ambled bewitchingly over to Link, embracing him tightly, pushing her tongue into his mouth, immediately exploring his orifice, dominating his speech muscle. Link instantly melted into Karane's intimate gesture, hugging her lovingly, marginally lifting her towel, roughly grasping her firm buttocks, moaning in approval. Karane chuckled softly, soothingly caressing Link's taut chest. When the affection became too intense, Karane reluctantly pulled away from Link, taking his hands in her extremities, giving him a capitivating expression.

"Go get cleaned up, honey, I don't want ya poundin' me just yet. I'll take care of _him _when you come to me," Karane teased, gently stroking Link's semi-erect segment through the towel, giggling.

Karane strolled toward her chamber, opening the door. Karane looked at Link, licking her lips enticingly slow, winking at him, turning around, parting her legs slightly, lifting her towel just enough to give him a decent view of her thick upper thighs, hips, and buttocks. Karane looked over her shoulder at Link, an inveigling expression on her gorgeous countenance, quietly saying, "You're mine..._forever_". Link fleed into the lavatory, Karane's tempting behavior getting the best of him. Karane burst into devilish laugher, walking into her room, closing the door behind her. Link leaned against the metal door of the bathroom, breathing heavily, trying to calm his nerves.

_Karane isn't human; she's a celestial being that's come to haunt me, or should I say, **rape** me! It's been this way since we were kids, for Din's sake! Hopefully, my bath will ease my inner turmoil._

Link removed his towel, hanging it on a towel rack in the top-left corner. Link stepped into the warm water, leaning against the wall of the tub, sighing contently. Link scrubbed his body thoroughly, enjoying the feel of his smooth, pristine skin.

_Well, I'd better dry off and get ready. I just hope everything goes okay. It's been years since Karane and I were intimate...when it wasn't forced. Anyway, let's get this over with._

* * *

Link was lying on his bed in his cubicle, garbed in his nightclothes, which consist of a black button-up shirt, silk black pants, and black slippers. Link looked at the Crimson Loftwing Clock on the wall.

_It's only 9:22 PM, this day's been dragging its ass, for crying out loud! The academy's been quiet all day as well, which is unusual. Oh well, it must be one of those slow days where there isn't much classwork and sword training for us and less paperwork for Headmaster Gaepora, Professor Horwell and Professor Owlan. Fuck this, I'm going to see Karane now instead of lying here like a bump on a log!_

Link left his accommodation, quickly heading for Karane's quarters, silently knocking on the door. Karane opened the door, her visage brightening upon noticing Link. Karane was wearing a pink nightgown that ceased mid-thigh and incarnadine fur slippers.

"Link, you're early, it's only 9:24 PM. We still have two hours left, babe, unless...you want to start making love right now," Karane purred, licking her lips in anticipation. "Karane, I'm bored, so...will you let me spend the rest of the evening with you, please?" Link asked, feeling slightly abashed. "Of course, my hero, now get ya handsome ass in here, we got a _long _night ahead," Karane purred, grabbing Link by his nightshirt, pulling him into her chamber.

Karane closed and locked the door, pinning Link against it, kissing him passionately, thrusting against him. Link slapped Karane's buttocks with one hand, squeezing them, groaning vehemently, sliding his tongue into her mouth, conquering her speech muscle.

"Link...it's time, we'll continue this on my bed," Karane claimed sweetly. "Yes, princess," Link said tenderly, kissing Karane's forehead. "My obedient knight, such love you have on reserve, thou shall only reveal it to me and me alone," Karane stated playfully, though her expression was earnest. "Do thee pledge thy heart and soul to me wholly, forevermore?"

"Yes, my fair princess, I do," Link answered somberly, kneeling on one knee, mirroring Karane's features. "If my knight wishes to complete thy pledge, then adjourn to my bed so that we may _seal-our-union_," Karane enunciated.

Link rose to his feet, having Karane wrap her legs around his waist, picking her up, walking toward her bed, which was covered with a thick pink blanket and frilly sheets. Link fell on top of Karane on the mattress, thrusting against her, kissing her, moaning into her orifice. Karane groaned blithely, securing her arms and legs tightly about Link's body.

_Yes, Link, love me, punish me, do with me what you will, my eternal love!_

Link removed himself from Karane's bind, taking off her claret nightdress, tossing it to the floor. Link unfastened Karane's erubescent brassiere, flinging it toward her nightrobe. Link kneaded Karane's rosey nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, observing as she tossed her head back, hissing in ecstacy. Link leaned forward, taking one of Karane's rubicund nipples into his mouth, sucking on the bud, licking it slowly. Karane hummed jocundly, setting her hand on Link's head, encouraging him to proceed.

Link placed kisses, licks, and small bites on Karane's chest as he progressed downward, plucking her cerise undergarment, throwing it toward his lover's other items. Link rested Karane's legs on his sturdy shoulders, kneeling between her legs, licking her shaved womanhood. Karane quickly grabbed one of her pillows, covering her mouth, shouting into it. Upon noticing Karane's reaction to his stimulation, Link licked her exuberantly, brushing his tongue against her clitoris occasionally, shifting his body moderately in a bobbing motion as he continued.

When Link felt that Karane was near her climax, he ceased his ministration to her saturated womanhood, placing kisses on her left leg as he laggardly traveled south. Link removed Karane's slippers, massaging her beautiful, pedicured feet with both hands dotingly, taking care to rub amidst her dainty toes. Karane's screams reverted to moans of bliss, enjoying Link's affectionate extremities on one of her most erogenous areas. Link held Karane's right foot, sucking her pinky toe first before tending to her other phalanges.

_Well...at least they aren't sour! I hated when Karane made me do this when they tasted like stale Skyloftian Potato Chips mixed with old ass pumpkin soup! I'm truly grateful that Karane's showing me her loving side; it really syncs with her passionate personality._

"Link...Link, my sweet hero, I...I need you now, please..." Karane whimpered desperately, squeezing the pillow over her orifice. "Yes, my lovely princess, as you wish," Link claimed softly, placing gentle kisses on Karane's graceful toes.

Link undress from his nightclothes, setting them next to Karane's sleeping wear. Karane tossed the pillow to the floor, crawling underneath the blankets, Link following her. Link lied on top of Karane between her legs, kissing her, thrusting against her abdomen. Karane released a prolonged moan, melting underneath Link, securing her arms and legs around him.

"Karane, you and I aren't virgins anymore. So, why did you say you wanted me to take your virginity knowing that we had sex when we were younger?" Link questioned, nuzzling Karane's neck, setting his hands beneath her upper thighs, caressing them. "I thought you weren't going to catch on to my little lie, Link, it's been so long since we were together like this," Karane admitted. "Link...I'm so sorry about the way I treated you back then. I just didn't know how to express my love for you."

"Karane, it's fine, I forgive you," Link said, thrusting vigorously against Karane. "I told you I didn't hate you, so don't worry about that anymore. We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Thank you, Link, now..._unite_ us," Karane purred.

Link lined his manhood with Karane's percolate womanhood, slowly pushing into her. Karane groaned, massaging her fingers through Link's hair, gently pulling it. Link gradually pulled out of Karane when half of his member was inside of her, leaving the tip in her moist cavern, dilatorily driving back into her, sheathing the entirety of his segment within her, pressing robustly onto her. Karane shouted, biting Link's ear to keep from screaming. Link hissed in pain from Karane's unintentional mastication, thrusting into his lover aggressively merely to spite her.

_Link, you fucking asshole, I didn't mean to bite your simple ass! Fuck, I feel like he's killing me, but in a good way. Oh my fucking goddesses, Link, please don't stop! This feels so damn good!_

"Karane, honey, are you okay?" Link inquired, gnawing on Karane's neck, leaving a passion mark. "Oh yeah, I'm just...ugh...fucking dandy, Link," Karane answered sarcastically, groaning in euphoria. "With your cock ramming into me and with you biting the fuck out of my neck, oh, I'm just damn _peachy_!"

"Heh heh, I can pound you _much _harder if you don't stop fucking complaining, sweetheart," Link teased, grinding into Karane forcefully for emphasis.

Karane screamed, her mind becoming cloudy, her vision blurry.

_Link...you're so amazing, you're making me see stars, for crying out loud!_

"Hmph, if you've got that kind of power, then show it to me, smart ass," Karane challenged. "I don't think you can handle it, dear," Link stated. "How dare you underestimate me, Link, try me!" Karane persisted. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Link claimed.

Link rose slightly, outstretching his arms forward, resting on his knuckles on either side of Karane, proceeding to thrust rapidly and powerfully into her. Karane shrieked before it was muffled by Link's hand, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, tears of joy leaking from the corners of her eyes, closing them.

_Damn it, I don't know how much more of this I can take! Link's **too **good! He's tearing me apart, for fuck's sake! I suppose...this is what the fuck I get for bullying, raping, and harassing him years ago. Like they say; karma's a bitch. Indeed, she **really **is! Or maybe...Goddess Hylia's getting back at me for messing with her Chosen Hero. Well...that explains alot. Fine, I get what I deserve, at least...Link's not mad at me anymore. As long as he's happy, I'm happy!_

Karane's womanhood began contracting around Link's manhood, signaling her impending orgasm. Karane repeatedly tapped Link's hand, wanting him to move it away, which he respectfully did.

"Link, I'm...I'm...l'm near..." Karane mewled. "So am I, Karane," Link said gruffly, kissing Karane rapturously.

Karane climaxed first, her yells of exhilaration being suffocated by Link's mouth. Link finally reached his peak, ejaculating inside of Karane, gutterally grunting, continuously thrusting into her throughout the process. Karane lied exhausted underneath Link as he slowed his thrust, stagnantly descending from his jubilation.

"Link, I want us to stay like this, so don't move," Karane stated firmly, tightening her arms and legs about Link. "Don't forget, Link, we still got a _whole _night ahead, so I hope you've got the stamina to keep up with me. I don't do sprint sessions, love, I do _marathons_."

"Uh-huh, yeah, this is coming from the person who was just whimpering not to long ago," Link jested. "Don't worry about me, worry about not fainting from being constantly pounded, heh heh heh!"

"Link, you're a fucking asshole," Karane claimed jovially, lightly slapping Link's arm. "In all seriousness, babe, I love you so much, never forget that. Please, don't forget my love is _only _for you, Link."

"I won't forget, sweet Karane, I love you sincerely as well," Link said loyally, kissing Karane fondly.


	5. Intense Intimacy

Karane and Link remained comfortably in her room, making out frequently throughout the night. Link and Karane slept briefly before waking up and making either sensual or passionate love again. Karane and Link agreed to stay in her quarters all day, so they could be together, and to ignore the knocks on the door if someone came looking for them. Link lied on the left side of Karane's bed while the aformentioned rested on the right side, the two lovers having a personal conversation.

"Link, babe, you want to go another round or you want to wait 'till later?" Karane inquired, lying on her pillow, reaching over to Link, caressing his cheek. "I don't want to disappoint you, sweetheart, so if you're ready for more, then let's do it," Link replied, setting his hand on Karane's extremity. "Link, if you're tired, I'll let you rest, it's no big deal," Karane said, scooting toward Link, securing her left arm and leg around him, kissing him. "Besides, it's only 4:12 AM, Link, we got the rest of the night and _all _day to do what we want."

"Fine, you win, Karane, but I'm not holding back," Link forewarned. "Ah-ah-ah, I'm riding you again, mister," Karane stated, straddling Link's waist, soothingly stroking his flaccid member. "Oh come on, I like being between those voluptuous legs of yours," Link playfully complained. "That's too damned bad, sweetie, because payback's a bitch. After pounding the fuck out of me several times tonight, you're gonna get a taste of your own damned medicine," Karane countered sportively. "Just...go easy on me, please," Link claimed, displaying a comical skeptical expression. "Link, shut the fuck up, you know damned well I'm not taking it easy on you. My love hole still hurts from your bed-shaking pounding, for fuck's sake," Karane said, carefully sheathing Link's erect segment within her immediate drenched womanhood.

Once Link's manhood was completely inside of Karane, she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady. Karane intentionally bobbed very slowly, monitoring Link's reaction, which had her grinning evilly in satisfaction. Link gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and clutched the sheets beneath him in an attempt to surpress the urge to groan in ebullience. Karane deviously accelerated her pace, getting Link to moan loudly in exhilaration, merely to abruptly return to the exact sluggish tempo she began with, which had him growling in immense frustration.

"What's the matter, my hero? Can't take the slow and painful sexual torture the villainous Karane has releashed upon you?" Karane purred, grinding passionately onto Link.

_Oh, for Din's sake, if you don't stop fucking with me, Karane, I **swear **I'll make you scream so loud, all of Skyloft will hear you! And, I'll make your tight wet hole hurt so much that you'll think you were punched in it for a month!_

"Siren Karane has asked you a question, you cursed hero! Now, answer my damned question or face more grotesque torment!" Karane commanded, slamming against Link, loud smacking sounds reverberating throughout her lodge with each of her repeated strikes.

_That's it, this bullshit has gone on long enough! Now, it's my turn to dish out the punishment!_

Link toppled Karane, who shouted in surprise, flipping her over. Link dominately stood behind Karane, holding her hips securely, shoving his potent member into her soaked womanhood, thrusting within her spiritedly. Karane shrieked in bliss yet her bawl was smothered by Link's hand.

"Looks like the Goddess's Chosen Hero has defeated Siren Karane," Link taunted, slapping Karane's buttocks, thrusting aggressively inside of her, Karane howling in Link's extremity.

_Damn it, Link turned the table on me! Fuck, I should have never expected him to remain submissive while I rode him! My goddesses, I can't even count the stars he's making me see right now! Next time, I'll tie his arms and legs to the bedpost, then we'll see if he can get out of that!_

Link lubricated his index finger with his saliva, gently pushing his phalange into Karane's anal passage. Karane struggled against Link, who slapped her buttocks in reproach. Link added another finger, scissoring them within Karane's anus.

_No, Link can't be about to do _**_that _**_to me! l've **never **had him do this to me before! Oh well, first time for everything, right?_

When Karane's anal passage was prepared, Link gradually pushed into her, allowing her new penetrated entrance to become accustomed to his size. Link withdrew his segment halfway, lackadaisically driving back inside of Karane, hilting the entirety of his manhood, squeezing her buttocks, grinding against her. Once Link felt that he stretched Karane's anus to an adequate degree, he robustly thrust within her, enjoying her perpetual moans. Karane's groans and whimpers drastically changed to yells of delirium when Link began striking the bundle of nerves, having to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from vociferating.

"That's right, sweetie, keep quiet and I won't pound you harder," Link teased, pulling Karane's disheveled auburn hair.

_I can't take anymore, he's too fucking good! It's like he mastered the art of sex in a day when I was the one fucking him years ago, unless he was secretly taking notes._

Link's orgasm was close, as well as Karane's climax, both members groaning vehemently.

"I'm not through with you yet, when I wake up again, you'll get more of my famous bed-thrashing!" Link stated firmly. "We'll see who's gonna give who a good mattress-smashing!" Karane countered boldly.

As a result of Karane's audacious remark, Link thrust into her vigorously, the red-haired girl screaming as she reached her peak. Link covered Karane's mouth with his hand, his zenith overtaking his senses as he ejaculated within her anal passage. Link lightly pushed down on Karane's back, wanting her to lie flat. Karane complied with Link's request, the Goddess's Chosen Hero lying on top of the red-haired girl, steadily thrusting inside of her semen-filled anus.

"When should we tell Zelda about us, Karane? I don't feel right with my best friend not knowing," Link claimed, nuzzling Karane's neck, inhaling her sweet strawberry fragrance. "Link, I told you I'll tell her, but if you go to the Surface before I do, then you can tell her," Karane said drowzily. "Fine, I'll leave when our quality time is over for the day. She's guarding the Triforce, so she should be near the Statue of the Goddess," Link stated, caressing Karane's torso, strenuously thrusting into her.

_Damn, he's **still **fucking me! He hasn't gone limp yet! Well, that's the way I like it. I'm a woman of my word: when I say I want to do it all night or all day, then damn it, that's what the fuck I mean! Link, trust me, you'll never disappoint me when it comes to love making, or loving me as a whole. I love you so much, forever..._

Meanwhile, on the Surface, Zelda was standing on the platform on the Statue of the Goddess located in the Sealed Grounds near the Sealed Temple, observing the star-riddled sky, daydreaming about Link.

_Link, I miss you...when are you coming back to see me? You've been up there for days, maybe even weeks, for crying out loud! I want to see you again! We agreed to stay on the Surface after you defeated Demise months ago. You told me you wanted to live in Skyloft a little longer before starting a new life here...unless you changed your mind. I...just want us to be closer than we are now, doing the **private **things we did to each other when we were kids. It was so...sweet...and indescribable..._

**Stay tuned for chapter 6!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
